1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hedge trimming devices and more particularly pertains to a hedge trimmer debris guide for sweeping cut debris from a hedge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hedge trimming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hedge trimming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hedge trimming devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,145; 4,991,297; 4,641,431; 4,280,276; 4,447,953; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,934.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a hedge trimmer debris guide for sweeping cut debris from a hedge which includes a deflector panel magnetically securable to a portion of a reciprocating blade structure of a hedge trimmer, wherein the deflector panel can is arcuate in configuration to capture and retain debris during sweeping of the trimmer during a cutting procedure for subsequent depositing of the debris into a desired container or area of a surrounding yard.
In these respects, the hedge trimmer debris guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sweeping cut debris from a hedge.